


Stay

by Divine_shot



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Teppen (Video Game)
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, No beta we die like Sigma, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robots frick fracking, Slight canon divergence to Zero's storyline in Teppen, Slight spoilers to Zero's storyline in Teppen, Slightly possessive Zero, Touching, Unconventional Sex, Why is my introduction to this fandom porn, wiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: Zero and X meet again.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://damien-draws.tumblr.com/post/611610732043321344/just-kiss-already and this (Slightly not safe for work) https://imperial-palace.tumblr.com/post/178065336289/robots-having-an-intimate-experience-messing-with
> 
> So yeah *hides*
> 
> Btw there's a mention of 'surprise voyeurism' at the end so if you not comfortable with that there's your warning. Didn't want to put it in the tags.

“Zero!” X was relieved to finally see a familiar face in this weird town and place until he took in the sight of his friend. Zero is staggering back and forth, gripping his head in agony to the point that the red hunter might crack his helmet, glowing a strange purple pink light.

“Stay back X!” Zero’s yelled out; wildly swinging his right arm as to keep X away.

“Zero.” X is uncertain if he should approach the maverick hunter or not. The blue robot's halo dims and hums as he worms his bottom lip between his teeth; a very human reaction. X isn’t sure where he picked up so many human mannerism, since he came to his world with little to few memories but they come out time to time. Like situations such as this.

Zero releases the grip on his head and roars, his voice box crackling as he continues to glow. X is barely prepared when the other robot charges towards him, pulling out his saber.

“Zero! Zero you have to snap out of it! You’re a Maverick Hunter! You're sworn to fight evil!” X has one hand pushing back the saber from coming down on his head, the other fighting against Zero’s painful grip on his buster.

Zero only laughs, a mad purple haze in his normally beautiful blue eyes, fully intent on frag the blue robot to pieces. X is going through his processor for a solution, anything to snap his friend out of his murderous mindless rage.

Under pressure, X decides on an action he seem other humans in movies on the holo-vid do during his travels. He leans forwards and kisses Zero on the lips.

Zero freezes as if time has stopped. His body is completely solid, a low hum as his processor starts to cool down, going from combat mode into standby. X parts slowly, staring at Zero to gauge his reaction.

Zero blinks and the purple pinkish eerie glow is gone from his irises. He drops his saber and slowly touches his lips. “X did I go maverick? Am I maverick? I…” Zero shakes his head once, blond hair swaying. “What did I almost do.”

“Zero it’s fine now.” X tries to reassure him, putting his spare hand on Zero’s shoulder.

“No it’s not fine X! I could had killed you. I-”

“Zero please.” X stresses again, the two of them still uncomfortably close.

Zero ex-vents and relents, the first one to spread the distance between the two of them to go over and pick up his discarded saber.

“Zero. I’m going to go to the Land of Illusions. I want to learn the truth.” X is trying to not touch his artificial lips, how he could still feel the warmth of Zero’s own against them. He’s talking in a way to keep his mind from replaying the scene over and over again.

Zero nods and without any hesitation says, “I’ll go with you.”

* * *

The two settle into a hotel room at a tavern along the way. Despite the world being barren and harboring dragons along with strange people, there are convenience such as these.

X ex-vents to what humans would call a huff when he sat on the bed, mattress dipping from his weight. Ever since awakening to this world with barely any memories of his previous life, X would have to recharge on these mattresses or where he could. A lost memory of his recalls X resting in a chamber; a long tube similar to the one found in the ruins.

Zero sat in the window still of their shared room, glaring at nothing through the open window. X briefly wondered what was on his mind. Is Zero still blaming himself from going out of control? Again? X didn’t understand why his mind felt a vague sense of déja vu with Zero losing sight of himself.

“Zero.” X didn’t realize he said the other machine’s name out loud. Zero turned, blue eyes glowing in surprise at X’s mention of his name. He gave the sky one last glare before going over to join the blue robot on the bed.

“X am I still me? Memories and all?”

“Zero.” The red hunter seemed to collapse suddenly on X’s shoulder, Zero ex-venting in a manner that shook him to the core. X gave an attempt to awkwardly pat the other maverick hunter along his back, avoiding his ponytail. They stayed there in that haphazardly position; Zero hiding his face in the hollow place between X’s shoulder like dead weight.

X isn’t sure what to tell his friend. They are both lost in this abnormal, depressing world with only each other to rely on. The locals are wild and confusing, attempting to fight with X or break him apart for their own gain. The blue robot knew that being here too long would eventually take toll on him. X could relate on what Zero experienced first hand; probably fighting unwillingly before finally finding X.

“Zero you’re still you; my closest friend and partner. I wouldn’t depend on anyone else.” X said in a low whisper, risking to brush his metal fingers through Zero’s mane. Zero’s breath ghosted against X’s neck and blue robot resisted shivering; the innocent action from his blond friend causing confusing thoughts to process.

‘This is Zero my friend. Why am I doing such things and having such thoughts.’ If X could he would blush. His halo instead glowed brighter in a different hue. ‘Robots should not feel shame and yet I am. This is irrational and illogical, yet…’

“X.” The blue robot had a vague notion on what Zero was going to ask him and still failed to prepare himself. “Why did you preform what is called a human kiss on me back then?”

X couldn’t answer right away; only continuing to stroke through Zero’s hair. For the first time since his awakening, his thought processor is a jumbled, fragmented mess. He has trouble forming a viable response to Zero's inquiry.

Zero pulls back enough to look X in his eyes. “Did you kiss to snap me out of it or for another reason.” There’s a low rumble in the red hunter’s deep voice that makes X still. X always enjoyed Zero’s tenor, how it would seem to vibrate in his hearing processors when Zero gave warnings towards enemies. Even now it’s making strange feelings drum in X’s core.

Zero moved his face closer, his artificial lips ghosting against X’s own. That caused the blue robot to give a small push forward to kiss him fully. It wasn’t very romantic; synthetic skin rubbing together. It’s enough to make X's core glow, his metal body seem to tingle.

X parted first, pulling back to hide his face behind his metal hands. He could practically hear his halo hum and the light flash against his eyes. A grim realization made X know that despite not being able to blush, there was other ways that the red hunter could figure out his emotions.

“X.” There’s a pause before Zero continues. “Do you want to kiss again?”

X doesn’t respond; burying his face into his palms and closing his eyes. Then Zero’s fingers gently part X’s hands from his face. The red robot does it again; bringing them close together to kiss.

There’s a tongue this time and X groans and parts his mouth. X isn’t sure how Zero learned how to kiss and doesn’t care. The blue robot never knew that such a part is so sensitive. He shyly attempts to mimic the other robot; their tongues touching and tasting each other's mouths.

X runs his hands back through Zero’s hair, hearing the maverick hunter hum. The blue robot’s body feels strange; like everything is centered at their kiss. There’s something starting to build that X doesn’t quite understand.

With a last swipe towards the roof of X’s mouth and a playful nip, Zero parts and groans. “X...I…” X opens his eyes to see Zero shaking his head. The red robot stares at him seriously in the eye. “Do you want to continue? I don’t entirely know what I’m doing but I have a vague readout in my memory banks.”

A part of X wondered who in the world was Zero’s creator. “Alright.” X sat back on the palm of his hands and pondered. “Can you take off your armor?”

“I think so. I recall in my memories a time that I didn’t have this ‘upgrade’ so it is possible to remove pieces of my armor. How about you?”

X ex-vents, thinking about Zero taking the blue robot’s armor piece by piece, exposing his deep inner workings to him and him only. “Yes, but I want you to do it.”

Zero’s blue eyes flash, black pupil sensors dilating and X knows it’s not the red robot’s sensors. Zero’s jointed fingers reach over to touch against X’s plating. X jolts and wonders what is wrong with him. He’s designed to withstand impacts with only a vague sense of touch, feel, and smell. Something as small as Zero’s digits ghosting against his armor shouldn’t give X such a reaction.

Or is it because it’s Zero?

There’s a click and Zero managed to find the latch near the ball of X’s stomach. The blue hunter’s top armor comes apart and falls on the bed. There’s black where skin should be at, covering the upper potion of X’s body.

Zero seems to be taking X in, bringing forth bizarre thoughts. Did Zero think his body is strange? Is Zero’s body the same? Why is the red robot not doing anything.

Everything changes when Zero reaches over and traces his index finger down the middle of X’s chest. X’s voice box cracks and his head almost snaps painfully back as his body arches. ‘Why...why is my sensitivity...AH!’ Zero touches along the pectoral major, circling a part where if he was human, would be near the nipples.

“Are you ok? Do you want me to stop? You’re not in pain are you?” Zero’s voice is serious but X could decipher inquisitiveness and amusement. Never in his cycle would X consider Zero mischievous.

“Don’t stop. Keep going...break me open.” X isn’t exactly sure what he’s saying. His eyes are half mast, lips parted, and X's core is drumming along with his halo; the crown of light so bright that it illuminates the room.

X doesn’t notice when Zero narrows his eyes and takes a more forceful approach. Both of the red hunter’s hands are on the blue robot; fingers tracing each and every seam. Thumb rolling against his ball joint. Ghosting and brushing against his sides. X is ex-venting, coolant and systems working to bring the heat in his body down. Zero seems to take his time touching piece by piece of X; attempting to figure out how to get the blue robot’s arm plating and buster off.

“X.” Zero’s voice resounds in the room. “I don’t know about this piece. Your buster is different than my own.”

It takes several minutes for X to respond to Zero’s inquiry and the only thing that comes out is a “Yes.”

Zero says it again and X finally processes it. The both of them take off X’s buster, arm plating and leg armor, leaving the blue hunter as naked as he could be. Balls replace joints on his elbows, knees and calves. The smaller joints on his toes and fingers are held together by mechanical precious pieces; fully movable. X manages to find the snap to his helmet and takes that off too; throwing it to the side of the bed with a bang.

X couldn’t recall the last time he took off his head piece; before and after coming to this world. His brown hair doesn’t need washing per say, but it still feels nice to have it exposed like this. X watches in a daze as Zero’s fingers tap against the metal protective cover against his crotch.

“Ah I see. There’s a port here. Perfect. We are more similar than I thought.”

X isn’t sure what Zero is talking about, the blue robot’s thought modules already trying to reform themselves. X watches as Zero starts to take of his own armor; painfully slow in the blue robot’s opinion.

He has a similar black skin casing along with a ‘w’ in the center and green energy cores against his chest. Zero takes off his helmet and lets out his blond hair from the ponytail; strands cascading around them and on the bed. “I really hate this hair of mine.”

“It’s gorgeous Zero.” X be frag if Zero decides to cut it off, fake or not. The blue robot loves that blond hair if he has to put an emotion behind it.

Zero shrugs and sits on his haunches, fiddling with the wiring near his ‘ear’ ports. The red hunter takes out one wire connector there and one near his white crotch plate. Zero goes over and plugs the wire from his crotch inside the connecting glowing usb like port on X’s own crotch plate.

There’s a light, a spark and the synapses in X’s brain seem to figuratively explode; his vision blotting out. X isn’t sure what he’s saying, if speaking at all. The blue robot vaguely hears his own name being called. X grips Zero’s shoulders and ex-vents; seemingly imitating gasping and panting. X has no control over himself, his body, and it _feels so good._

There’s another pop and his brain is suddenly filled with Zero. Like two computers joining and sharing information, X can feel what Zero feels, share what he thinks with his own thoughts.

 _“Is this too much?”_ Zero’s voice seemed to vibrate all around, touching against his synth skin like a caress.

 _“No...no keep going.”_ X isn’t sure if he thought that or said it out loud.

There’s lips against X’s own and he finds himself kissing Zero again. The blue robot groans, the synthetic organ that’s normally used to gauge oil and chemicals for something so intimate and enjoyable.

X attempts to go on the attack, to touch parts of Zero. The blue robot traces a shoulder, fingers touch against Zero’s fake muscles, rub against the similar ball joints where his elbow would be at. In return it’s like X’s brain is getting the combination effects of both Zero’s sensations along with his own. Ever piece X touches of Zero tingles against his finger sensors.

_“X. You feel so good. This feels so good.”_

A hand touches against X’s cheek, tracing the patterns there, the plates. X leans into it, groaning as the organ in his mouth gets more wild and aggressive; making it harder for the blue robot to keep up.

There’s a pressure, a hum that’s making X’s systems go into overdrive. The blue hunter thought he was going to shut down. There’s a pull and X finds himself going deeper; realizing that it’s Zero that’s dragging him to the abyss. X welcomed it, sinking further and further.

 _“Zero I...what is this?”_ X can’t tell if he’s himself or Zero or what. His brain is flashing warnings and his processor feels like it’s reaching a plateau. _"Something's coming, I don't-"_

 _“It’s fine X. Let go. Give in to me.”_ There’s a possessive edge in Zero’s thoughts and X relents; trusting the red hunter. The pleasurable, positive feelings keep going until finally it just pops.

X doesn’t realize he’s gasping and yelling; his voice cracking and going offline. Every single sensor is off the brink, his blue eyes practically rolling to the back of his head as X crashes. It takes several moments of darkness before finally booting up again.

“X!” There’s a concerned Zero hovering over him; blue eyes wild, hair messy. X is too stupefied and bliss out on his neurotransmitter dophamines to reassure him that he's fine. The blue robot manages to pull the overexerted maverick hunter next to him.

X, now side by side with the other robot, stares at Zero in the eyes and touches his face; too tired to attempt anything else. The blue robot feels the nanites in his throat repairing the strain. He wants to laugh at the fact that Zero is the first robot to actually do such a thing and more.

‘You’re such a brute Zero.’ X thinks as he vaguely feels a wetness and what appears to be tears at the corner of his eyes; which X didn’t think was possible for a robot like himself.

They must be still joined somewhere because X hears Zero’s thoughts perfectly. ‘I’m sorry. Well I’m not sorry. I’m the only one that can see this side of you X. That can experience this side of you. To bring this side out of you.’

If X could he would do the human equivalent of rolling his eyes. Despite Zero’s cool and serious nature, the red hunter has moments like this that X can appreciate. It shows that Zero is more than a weapon, a tool, or whatever his creator thought of him.

X blinked; a reaction from attempting to force his body not to go back into shut down mode. From his internal clock X went offline for about five minutes, six seconds and three nanoseconds. Besides a depletion in energy sources, X feels good. Better than he has been since awakening to this world.

X snuggled closer to Zero’s warm form and gave into his body’s functions, going into a deep rest to recharge.

* * *

Sometime after X went offline again, Zero parted only to go back to the window. The red maverick hunter stared at the building across from him and X’s shared room.

With a glare and a human like ‘humph,’ Zero grabbed the top of the window and shut it; hard enough to close but not loud enough to startle X. Not if the blue robot could awaken anyway since Zero drained a good energy tank’s worth from his readings due to their activities along with the battle from earlier.

Zero closed the curtains and, still needing rest himself, went back to X’s side and closed his eyes. Shutting down fully the first time in knows how long.

Morrigan pouted when that red robot closed the window and the curtains in her face. “How rude.” From his actions and the show, Zero made it very clear to not ‘approach’ the little cute blue robot that the succubus took a liking to.

“Still I never knew robots could gain pleasure like that.” Morrigan licked her lips and decide to keep that in mind for the future.


	2. Extra: Nero's bad time

“And so I told him-”

Nero groaned as Dante slapped him too hard on the back again; cackling. Dante, Morrigan and himself were all squeezed in a small table at the corner inside a popular local tavern. The place is known for being close to the ‘City of Illusions,’ and welcoming all sorts of walks of life with rent-able rooms.

There’s booze, pizza, hot wings and pretzels spread out before them. Morrigan, wearing casual clothes, is shockingly enough sipping on some kind of port with her legs crossed. Nero sighs as he nurses his own beer; listening to Dante describe another wild tale to the succubus. ‘Figures Dante would end up making friends with a former target.’

The woman across from him made Nero nervous. She oozes sex appeal and temptation. The demon hunter doesn’t want to be on the other end of her ball drainage to death. That and Nero has a girl waiting for him; it wouldn’t be right to cheat just for a risky quickie with a woman that has over hundreds of years of experience.

There’s a small noise and Dante glances up, stopping his tale. Morrigan raises an eyebrow but Nero sees the amusement and inquisitiveness at something behind the two males. ‘I should had bounced out and ghost like V did.’ Nero sighs and turns his body around to see what’s up.

There’s the weird robot thing he ran into from the relics. It’s wearing a blue and black hooded shirt that barely covered a bit past his(?) thighs. Nero thought it might be a guy but honestly he couldn’t tell even with it’s helmet off. There’s brown bushy hair tracing it’s face that makes those shining glowing green eyes and weird halo softer.

The android was talking with the tavern owner, sitting down with elbows leaning against the counter in a very human expression. Nero found his eyes wandering down to see no buster; the hooded shirt fitting to a t. There’s no armor on it’s legs either; seeing clearly advance robotics.

Nero is both impressed and weird out. ‘The robot is wearing a boyfriend shirt.’ The demon hunter wants to sink in the chair at the realization.

There’s another noise and the trio turn towards the staircase for the rooms upstairs, all to watch at another person coming down. ‘It’s another one.’

This robot compared to the first one is taller and a bit bulkier. Long blond hair that reaches near the floor and topless. The other android rubs the back of his neck where a towel rests. He (because this robot is a lot less androgynous with his manly square chin,) is wearing black like synthetic skin casing around his muscles and pants. Fucking pants that are blue and black.

Nero’s brain short circuits. ‘The two robots are wearing a matching set. A fucking matching set.’ The blond ignores the trio and goes next to his companion. They are talking in hushed voices but Nero can hear that the smaller robot has a different tenor than the taller one.

“Hey that’s the kid that tried to stop me from going after Morrigan.” Dante says, interrupting whatever ambiance that the room had with that one statement. Figures his uncle would break the mood as usual.

“Ah yes. Those two are ancient machines, maybe even older than me. X and Zero.” Morrigan says with a smirk. “The green eyed one, X, has limitless potential and _he_ protects humans. And the other one Zero is known for being the ‘Red Ripper,’ a _close ally_ of X.”

Nero could hear the insinuation in Morrigan’s ‘ _close ally’_ and winced. Nero isn’t one to judge, just that he didn’t want to think of robots _frick fracking._ _Or if they even could._ ‘Too late; brain went down the rabbit hole.’

Now that Nero took them in, the expression that Zero had sitting next to X on a stool and drinking something blue canned(?) reminds the demon hunter of how he gazes at Kyrie: soft, full of affection and admiration. Like the person next to them is their whole world. In fact it’s almost a mirror image, with X emitting the same aura as Nero’s childhood friend.

‘Wow.’ Nero had to lean back into his seat. ‘I guess you learn something new everyday.’ Never would the demon hunter thought that robots could convey such raw emotions like that.

The one called X noticed the trio and his green eyes widen in an expression Nero didn’t think was possible on an android; strange halo glowing brighter. “Ah. That is the man who attempted to take my buster.” To add insult to injury, X pointed directly at him with a small robotic finger.

‘Shit.’ Nero didn’t think the smaller robot would notice him. The other called Zero looked at the trio, back at X, then zoomed in on Nero; blue eyes narrowing. The demon hunter weighted on booking it out of here or maybe using Dante as bait and hiding.

Unfortunately that plan went to slag when X and Zero joined the trio at the table; Nero attempting to hid his face. The former appeared nervous while the latter is full out glaring at Nero.

"Explain." Zero spoke with no nonsense. X on the other hand is eyeing the food with wonder. As if he never seen pizza before.

"Nice sword." Dante gestured towards Zero's saber looped on his pants that nobody noticed until the bounty hunter pointed it out. "Is that light saber part of your equipment or something else?" Dante wiggled his eyebrows.

Nero groaned harder and hit his head against the table.


End file.
